Lumos Fugit
by SiriuslyUpToNoGood
Summary: Unable to apologize to Hermione for ignoring her, Ron ruins Christmas with his stupidity. But this time he won't let his jealousy and pride stop him from making things right. Songfic based on Lumos Flies by ALLCAPS. Oneshot.


_A/N: Evening everyone! (For me at any rate.) Long time reader, first time poster, so please take it easy on me will ya? The "Harry Potter" Facebook page posted this song/video to my Feed, so I thought I'd listen. It inspired me to write this little songfic, despite not posting anything EVER._

_Honestly, I never thought I'd ever type this but…_

_All Harry Potter logos, trademarks, names, characters, and related indicia are the property of Warner Bros., J. K. Rowling, and/or their respective owners. "Lumos Flies" is the property of the people who made it (ALL CAPS), which is definitely not me._

_Quotes from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire are in single quotes._

'_Example'/'"Example" said the Author'_

* * *

'"Where _is_ Hermione?" he said again.'

Ron couldn't understand why she was missing. A trickle of dread flowed down his back; what was keeping her? _What if she's snogging her date somewhere? Or worse, what if she really is all alone in the tower with no date?_ He detached himself from Pavarti's sister – _Parma? Padla? Something –_ and turned to seek Hermione out and apologize for his stupidity for the second time this year, when he glanced up and noticed her coming down the marble steps.

_**You would not believe your eyes.  
I know that it sounds unwise;  
she's so smart and yeah, she's just a friend.**_

'She was wearing robes of a periwinkle-blue material, and she was holding herself differently somehow'_–_ _Probably the absence of her bloody tomes_. 'She was also smiling… but the reduction of her front teeth was more noticeable than ever;' _And those lips…_

But before Ron could fully consider the wonders of Hermione's lips, a blood red figure loomed from behind her. Krum.

_**But she lit up the Yule Ball,  
my heart pushed against a wall.  
Just frozen staring here in the Great Hall.**_

Sneaking another glance at Hermione, Ron sighed with a shake of the head and a tug of his frayed sleeves.

"He's rich, handsome, and famous. Everything I'm not."

"What was that Ron?" Harry asked.

_**I'd like to make myself believe  
that she would look back at me.  
It's hard to say that I'd rather leave than see her here with him  
but everything is never as it seems (with Hermione).**_

"Nothing Harry," he muttered, turning back to the overlarge doors.

Hermione smiled while in Krum's arms, thinking of broad shoulders and beautiful blue eyes.

_I've gotten a thousand hugs  
just tonight from Victor Krum,  
that Durmstrang boy who gave me a chance._

Looking out over the crowd, she saw a familiar orange mop next to a black rat's nest. _Ron…_

_But something just isn't right:  
it's not how I viewed tonight.  
I wasted time waiting for Ron's invite._

Seeing Ron completely ignore Padma gave her a flutter in her chest at least. She still couldn't believe that Ron ended up with the one person widely held as the best-looking girl in the year.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
that stupid boy would ask me.  
It's hard to say cause he's stubborn and a pig and fights with me  
but everything is never as it seems (with Ron Weasley)._

_Maybe, just maybe, he regrets not asking sooner? Doubtful, but lesser miracles have happened before. _If only she could know one way or the other.

While Krum left for drinks, she went over to finally get things straight. _Cause if I see him glare at Krum one more time…_

'"Victor's just gone to get us drinks," she said.'

'"_Victor_?"' he spat, "Surely your boyfriend's _Vicky _by now!"

"_He's not my boyfriend!"_ she hissed, "He wasn't even my first choice of date!"

Ron paled further as Hermione shifted demeanor entirely, instead smiling sweetly at him with narrowed eyes.

"_Oh Ronald Weasley you're the worst."  
__**(Please take me away from here)  
**__"Maybe next time you should ask me first!"  
__**(Please take me away from here)  
**__"Victor's dumb but he treats me right."  
__**(Please take me away from here)  
**__"Now excuse me while I enjoy my night."_

Ron felt lower than a flobberworm's belly. Instead of apologizing, he'd only accosted her and made things worse! Watching Hermione turn away and completely ignore the oblivious Krum, he realized how big a mistake he'd made.

Holding back tears while pulling out her wand, Hermione began to do the one thing that comforted her in times like this; schoolwork. "_Lumos Fugit._"

_Cause I'd cast a thousand charms.  
__**She makes me feel so unarmed.  
**__**I wonder if Harry's noticed yet.**_

Harry turned away, heading back into the hall. His face held a frown that hadn't appeared since Christmas of last year.

_Oh he can be such a swine,  
__**And even though she's not mine,  
**__**I won't give up, these things just take time.**_

Ron shoved past a distraught Madame Maxime, his resolve hardening his lips into a thin slant. Teaspoon or not, he'd be damned if he ruined this night for her. "_Lumos Fugit._"

"_**I'd like to make myself believe  
that someday you'll fall for me.  
It's not like I'm gonna tell you  
to your face or anything,  
but 'till it happens I'll still have my dreams (of you and me.)"**_

Attempting to dry her tears, Hermione looked up and out into the darkened hedges, wondering where the singing was coming from.

All she could feel was a prickling of water on her skin, the static in the air causing her hair to frizz out maddeningly. Thunder rolled out over the hills, while a spark of lightening blinded her for a moment. The lingering melody seared a path in her soul, like a phoenix whose song lay unchecked, and left a charred rawness in its wake. Looking up into the face that had both wounded and worshiped her, she realized that she too was singing softly.

"_**I'd like to make myself believe  
that someday you'll fall for me.  
It's not like I'm gonna tell you  
to your face or anything,  
but 'till it happens I'll still have my dreams of you and me."**_

Emerging from the darkened garden, Ron stepped out into view. Hermione was, quite literally, glowing. Orbs of light drifted about her, framing her body in an ethereal light.

Wrapping his arms around her, Ron winced when he saw her tear-stained cheek.

"_**I'd like to make myself believe  
that someday you'd fall for me.  
It's not like I'm gonna tell you  
to your face or anything  
because I am too afraid you'd disagree."**_

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"_Nox._"


End file.
